She's The One
by CBrooke92
Summary: Ziva is seriously injured at a crime scene. Tony confronts his feelings while staying by her side. Gibbs reflects on what Tony has told him and does something that will shock the team. My first NCIS FanFiction. Rated T, just to be safe. Enjoy and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first NCIS FanFiction. Set during S10, but has no ties to any episode. Lots of Tiva, of course. Tony and Gibbs, father/son moments. Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Description:**** Ziva is seriously injured at a crime scene. Tony confronts his feelings while staying by her side. Gibbs reflects on what Tony has told him and does something that will shock the team. **

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Agent Ziva David were driving to a crime scene. They would be the first ones there because they were near the area when their boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs called. Both agents road in silence. Things have been a bit awkward between them ever since the bombing at the Navy Yard.

Tony was having mixed feeling for Ziva. He even built up the courage to talk to Gibbs. Now there are rules against dating a coworker. He explained to his boss about the way he feels. Gibbs, shockingly, told DiNozzo that if she's the one, and he truly loves her, then he'll allow them to break rule 12. Of course, Tony told Gibbs that he's always had feelings for her. They became stronger after they rescued her from Somalia. Ever since then, Tony felt like it was his job to protect her and keep her safe. He rambled on about how he'll ask her out and he even talked about wanting to marry her. He panicked when he couldn't think of the right ring to give her since his father got rid of his mother's. Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head telling him to stop getting carried away.

Back in the car, Tony snapped out of his thoughts when they arrived at the scene. He and Ziva got out of the car and grabbed their gear. They made their way into the house, checking to see if it's clear. Once cleared, they went up stairs. On the second floor lays the dead Marine. Ziva set her bag down and took out the camera to take pictures. Tony wandered down stairs to try and find a murder weapon.

Ziva, concentrating on her work, didn't hear someone sneaking up behind her. She was struck in the head, making her fall. She got up, ignoring the blood running down her face, and attacked the assailant, but she wasn't quick enough. The assailant stabbed her in the side. Forcing it upwards to cause more damage, he then ripped it out, thrown Ziva to the floor. Blood poured from her side. She tried calling for Tony but nothing came out. She reached for her gun, only to find it missing. The assailant came back from another room with 3 alcohol bottles. Dumping the liquid on the body, around Ziva, and down the hall, he lit a match and threw it to the ground, lighting it on fire. He waved goodbye and exited out the window.

Down stairs, Tony was searching through in the kitchen for a murder weapon. While doing this, he also planned on asking Ziva out tonight. He smiled at the thought of him and Ziva together, but was interrupted when the fire alarm went off. His first thought was Ziva. Dropping his things, he ran up stair, only to find it on fire. "Ziva!" He yelled. No answer. "Ziva!" This time he herd coughing coming from the room with the dead Marine. He ran inside, through the smoke, and found Ziva on the ground, covered in blood, coughing. He ran to her side. "Ziva! Oh my god. What happened?" He got no response, just coughing. He scooped her up, shielding her face, and ran down down stairs, making his way outside.

Once outside, he set Ziva down on the grass. He took off her NCIS jacket and saw the massive blood stain on her green blouse. She continued to cough while Tony took off his own jacket to put pressure on her wound. "Stay with me Ziva! Come on, don't leave me!" He stroked her cheek. He was so focused on Ziva that the next few hours where a blur. The ambulance came and took Ziva away with Tony riding along. He remembers the female medic yelling that Ziva stopped breathing and was losing too much blood. There was a tube down her throat with a bag attached, helping her breath. A few minutes later, Tony found himself at the hospital, in a room full of nurses and doctors around Ziva. The sound of a defibrillator made Tony snap back to reality.

"Charging...Clear!" A doctor yelled, zapping Ziva with the defibrillator.

"Nothing." A nurse responded.

"Again...Clear!" This time Ziva sprung to life. Nurses went to work sticking needles in her arms and another tube down her throat.

Tony stood in the back, still in shock. His white button down shirt was covered in Ziva's blood. He felt 2 nurses pushing him out of the room. That's when he lost it. "NO! NO!" He yelled. "I have to be here. I love her!" He shoved one nurse to the side but was stopped before shoving the other. 2 strong arms grabbed his shoulders and yanked him out while the nurse shut the door. He was lead out to the waiting area and turned to be face-to-face with Gibbs. "Boss you have to let me go!" He ordered. DiNozzo men don't cry, but Tony can feel tears running down his cheeks. "I have to be with her. I need to protector her. Boss I need..." Tony was embraced by Gibbs. "I need to tell her I love her!" He cried into Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs stood there with his young agent, letting him cry. He knows how much DiNozzo loves Ziva, god he even came to his basement in the middle of the night confessing his love. So Gibbs, being the father figure that he was, allowed his agent to release his emotions.

When DiNozzo calmed down, Gibbs sat him in a chair. "Tony," He said with a calm voice, "I need you to tell me what happened."

Tony raised his head to face his boss. He explained, in as much detail as he could, what had happened.

Gibbs called McGee and told him to go back to the scene with Ducky and backup to see if they can find any evidence. He then took a seat beside Tony, and waited to hear about Ziva.

After 5 hours, a doctor came out and walked toward them. Tony got tense, but Gibbs squeezed his shoulder, letting him know that Ziva's a fighter and he did not give her permission to die. Both men stood up, waiting for the news.

"Well," The doctor said, "Ms. David..."

"David!" Tony corrected.

"Sorry, Ms. David suffered a major stab wound to the abdomen which cause her right lung to be punctured. We managed to stop the bleeding but there was another problem. Due from the amount of smoke she inhaled, Ms. David suffers from Smoke Inhalation. Until her lungs are strong enough to allow her to breath on her own, she'll be hooked up to a ventilator."

Tony stood there, processing everything that the doctor has said. "Will...Will she be able to breath on her own? Is she going to be Ok?" He said with a shaky voice.

"That's up her. We've done everything we could. Now we wait. I'm sorry."

"Can I see her?"

"Once we move her into her room you can." The doctor left. Leaving the gentleman alone.

"Boss..." Tony whispered.

"DiNozzo don't think like that. She'll pull through. Like I said, I didn't give her permission to die."

"I was going to ask her out tonight." Tony said. "Tell her how I feel, everything. Even though it's early, I was still going to ask her if she'll marry me. How stupid it that, I don't even have a ring." He let out a small chuckle.

Gibbs sat there listening to his agent. He always considered Tony as the son he never had, so he was proud that Tony found someone he truly loves. He knows he'll make Ziva happy.

Five minute later, a nurse came out telling them they can see Ziva. When Tony entered her room, he couldn't believe his eyes. She had a tube in her mouth that was connected to a machine, helping he breath. IV's were in her arm, she looked pale and weak. Tony pulled up a chair and sat next to her as close as he could. Pulling back the blanket, it revealed her abdomen wrapped up in gauze with a blood line showing where the stab wound was. Tony covered her back up and grabbed her hand. He raised it up and kissed her knuckles.

Gibbs came around on the other side. He stared down at Ziva, who became like his daughter. He bent down by her ear. "You need to pull through this, for Tony." He whispered. Gibbs kissed her forehead. "DiNozzo." He said, moving away from Ziva. "I want you to stay here. Keep her safe, and call if anything changes."

"Thank you boss." Tony replied. He got up from his chair. "Not just for this, but for everything. Sometimes I wish you were my father." He walked towards Gibbs, giving him a hug.

"Like I said DiNozzo, keep her safe." Gibbs didn't know how to respond to what Tony just said. After their hug, Gibbs left and Tony went back to his chair, holding Ziva's hand.

At the crime scene, McGee was searching the burn down house for evidence while Ducky and Palmer examined the now burned up body. Gibbs arrived, still thinking back to what Tony had said. He walked up to McGee. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet. A neighbor across the street was able to identify the model of the vehicle, but that's it. How's Ziva?"

"She's hanging in there."

"And Tony?"

"He's focusing on her." Gibbs made his was to Ducky. "What do got Duck?"

"Jethro, how's Ziva?"

"She's got a punctured lung and has Smoke Inhalation, but she's still fighting."

"Oh poor girl. How's DiNozzo?"

"He's with her now. So what do we got." Ducky explained his theories and then took the body back to autopsy. McGee also finished processing the scene and headed back. Everyone at NCIS stayed up all night, trying to catch the bastard that hurt one of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 of my story. I tried staying as close to the characters personality as I can. Some Tiva. Good Ducky and Gibbs moment. Sorry it's sorter. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. Anyways, Enjoy and Please Review!**

**PS:**** I don't know any medical stuff so when I describe Ziva's condition, it's probably not true. I made it all up. Just letting you know.**

The next day, with the team working 24 hours trying to find out who killed the Marine and injured Ziva, McGee had finally found something. With the help of the neighbors near the crime scene, they where able to describe the car and give a partial plate. McGee used his computer skills to identify the owner of the vehicle. "Boss, I think I got something!"

"Put it up." Gibbs said, leaving his desk.

"Meet Spencer Johnson." McGee put his picture on the plasma. "He has a record for assault with a deadly weapon, theft, and public intoxication. He also was seen 2 hours ago with our victim, Corporal Micheal Davis, the day he died."

"Good work McGee. Let's pick him up."

At the hospital, Tony sat in his chair. During the night, a nurse came in with a t-shirt so he can change out of his bloody shirt. He stayed awake all night watching Ziva's chest rise and fall. The nurse, who's name is Brandi, came in to check on Ziva and give Tony some coffee. "Thank you." He said, taking a sip.

"She must mean a lot to you."

"Ya, to bad I never had the chance to tell her."

"You should tell her now. Even though she's not awake, she could probably still hear you. Give it a shot. Maybe you'll give her a reason to come back." Brandi smiled and left the room.

Tony sat there, thinking about what she said. _Well, _he thought, _it's worth a shot._ He set his coffee down and leaned in towards Ziva. "Hey." He said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "You need to pull through this. See that number up there," He pointed at the machine helping Ziva breath. "You need to get it from a 12, back down to a 4. If you don't...your lungs won't be able to work on there own." Tony sighed, but continued. "You know, I can't image going to work without you." He leaned closer next to her ear. "I can't image living my life without you." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Tony leaned back and sat in his chair. He turned his head, facing the door, and saw Abby.

Abby entered Ziva's room. Gibbs finally let her come visit since she finished examining the knife they found at the crime scene. She walked up on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Abbs." Tony said. He's never seen Abby so, normal and calm.

"How is she?" She looked at the machine.

"Still no change. What about you guys? Did you fine the bastard who did this?"

"Ya, McGee and Gibbs and questioning his now. The knife I processed had his fingure prints, so he's definitely our bad guy, but Ducky claim the our victim suffered a broken neck. There maybe other suspect, but at least we got Ziva's assailant."

"Ya, that's good."

Abby set the dozen black roses on the table besides Ziva. She gave Tony a big hug and went home, promising to return.

Tony went back to Ziva. "Abby just came by. She brought you some flowers." He brought her hand to his cheek and he began to sing ever song he knows from Ziva's favorite movie, The Sound of Music.

Night finally came and Gibbs sent everyone home. They found Ziva's assailant, but still need to find the suspect that killed the Marine. Gibbs stopped by the hospital to visit Ziva. Tony was asleep, his head resting on her bed. Before Gibbs left, he wrapped a blanket around the sleeping agents shoulders.

Down in the basement, Gibbs found himself working on his mystery project. He stopped when he saw Ducky at the top of his stairs. "Why are you here Duck?"

"I stopped by the hospital today, along with McGee, to visit Ziva. Anthony was there. Poor boy looks terrible."

"Well he refuses to go home." Gibbs poured a glass of bourbon for him and Ducky.

"Aw, young love." He said, joining Gibbs. "You know, ever since you came back from the hospital when Ziva was first admitted, you acted a bit...strange. It's there something you want to talk about?"

"It's DiNozzo. He said he wishes I was his father."

"Well, DiNozzo Sr. was never really in his life, while you were. It's only logical that he looks up to you." Ducky studied Gibbs. "Do you consider Tony as a son?"

Giving it some thought, Gibbs answered. "When he first joined the team, no, I thought of him as a coworker. But now, seeing the man he's become, I do consider him as a son."

Ducky smiled. "What about him being with Ziva?"

"He may have his problems, but I believe he'll be good for her. Ever since we rescued her, Tony has matured and become more protective of Ziva." Gibbs paused. "He reminds me of myself when I was with Shannon." Gibbs stared at his now empty glass.

"Your a good man Jethro, but does Tony know how you feel?"

"No."

"Well then...," Ducky got up. "I suggest you tell him. You mean a lot to Anthony and I now know he means a lot to you. You should tell him." Ducky walked up stairs and left Gibbs alone to think about what he has said.

Gibbs sat there for a good couple minutes, thinking about what Ducky said. DiNozzo had become a son to him. Setting down his glass, he went up stair and into his room. In the closet, he opened his safe and took out a small box. He sat on the bed and opened it. Inside were pictures of his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. He smiled, remembering them. He removed the pictures, revealing the thing that he came here to get. Picking it up, he stared at it. Tony is the son he never had, and tomorrow, Gibbs will show him just how much he cares for him.

**So, what do you think Gibbs will show him? Any guesses? I'll reveal the answer to what Gibbs will do in my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Major moments between Tony and Gibbs. I tried staying close to their personalities as they are on TV. Next chapter I'll make Ziva wake up, so don't worry. I'm done torturing Tony:-) Enjoy and Please Review!**

Tony woke up with a soar neck. Sleeping in this chair was very uncomfortable, but Ziva was worth it. There was some changes in her recovery. The number on the ventilator machine was down to 10. She was fighting. He stood up and stretched. He waved good morning to nurse Brandi who came in and did her usual check up. "So, how's she doing?" He asked.

"She's doing better. Her side is healing nicely and as you can see, her lungs are slowly getting better." She replied, pointing at the machine. She turned to face Tony. "Maybe you should go home. Change clothes, shower, then come back when you're more refreshed."

"I can't." He looked at Ziva. "I don't want her to wake up and find me missing. I made a mistake leaving her 3 years ago, I won't leave her again."

"What happened?" Brandi asked. "3 years ago."

"I left her in Tel Aviv. My mistake was not getting off the plane, to bring her back. So instead, she ended up being captured by terrorist and was help captive for 3 month." Tony sighed, letting his head fall into his hand.

"I'm sorry." Brandi said. "But you brought her back."

"Ya, I found out that I couldn't live without her."

"Look, she's safe now." Brandi rested her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't I stay here in her room, while you go home. I'll wait with her until you get back." She smiled.

Tony looked up. "Are you sure you're a nurse?"

She laughed. "Yes. And I know love when I see it. Go."

"Thank you Brandi." Tony got up and walked beside Ziva bed. "I'll be right back." He took off his watch, the one Ziva bought him for Christmas, and put it on her wrist. "To let you know I'm here, just in case you wake up." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, before going home.

At the NCIS bull pin, McGee sat at his desk, trying to find the suspect that killed Corporal Micheal Davis. Before he came to work, he stopped by the hospital to visit Ziva. He also brought Tony some coffee and donuts.

Gibbs exited the elevator and walked to his desk. Last night he had a talk with Ducky about how he considers Tony as a son. When Ducky left, he went up stairs to get something that means a lot to him. He plans on giving it Tony, to show how much of father figure he really is. He sat in his chair. Reaching his hand in his pocket, to make sure his gift was still there, he smiled. When they close this case, he'll have a talk with DiNozzo.

Down in the lab, Abby was running some tests. They found some evidence that should lead then to their killer. Her music was loud, so she couldn't hear McGee walking towards her.

"Abbs!" He yelled. "Abby!"

"Oh,sorry." She turned off the music.

"Did you get any hits?"

"Not yet. Have you seen Ziva today?"

"Ya, Tony says she's doing better. I promised him I'd come by tonight." McGee sighed. "You know, he really loves Ziva."

"I know, I always knew they'd end up together." She smiled. "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Gibbs?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been acting...unGibbs like."

"Well, he was constantly checking his pocket a lot this morning. Maybe..."

"Maybe what McGee?" Gibbs walked into Abby's lab.

"Um...nothing boss." McGee turned and left the lab.

"What do got Abbs?"

"Nothing yet..." He computer dinged. "Wow, you always have perfect timing. Well, the DNA matches to Richard Simmons, and here's his address."

Gibbs wrote it down and went to leave.

"Wait!" Abby stopped him. "Are you coming to visit Ziva tonight? Me, Ducky, and McGee are going."

"Ya, I'll be there Abbs." He said. He grabbed McGee and they went to pick up their murderer.

10 minutes of being gone, Tony showed back up at the hospital, feeling refreshed. He walked into Ziva's room and thanked Brandi for staying. He smiled when he saw the number on the machine was now 8. He sat down in his chair. "You're doing great my ninja." He laughed. Putting her hand in his, her started talking. "You know, I was planning on asking you out. If you said yes, you would've made me the happiest man alive." He kissed her hand. "I planned on asking you to marry me. Now I know it was early, but I wanted to give you something to look forward to. Now I don't have a ring, I don't think I can find a ring that's perfect for you. Or at least means anything." Tony had tears in his eyes. "God Ziva, you have to wake up." He laid his head down and cried.

Gibbs and the others arrive at the hospital. Earlier today they caught their killer, and finally closed the case. They reached Ziva's room and saw Tony asleep. Gibbs walked over and woke him up. "Hey, DiNozzo." He shook his shoulder.

"Oh, hey boss." He got up and said hi to the others.

"Anthony, how are you?" Ducky asked.

"I'm doing better Duck. Ziva's doing better too." He, Abby, and McGee were beside Ziva's bed, talking to her.

Gibbs stood in the back with Ducky, telling him what he plans on doing.

"Jethro, I don't know what to say." Ducky said, in shock.

Gibbs gave his famous half smile and walked over to Tony. "DiNozzo, can I talked to you?"

"Ya boss, what's wrong?"

"Outside." He lead Tony out of Ziva's room and down to the empty waiting room.

Once they left, Ducky told McGee and Abby what Gibbs is planning to do.

"Oh my god." Abby put her hand to her mouth. McGee was also speechless.

In the waiting room stood Gibbs and DiNozzo. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Tony asked.

"A few days ago, you told me you wished I was your father."

"Well ya." Tony rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I guess I just look up to you, that's all. Look, if this is about me and Ziva then..." He was interrupted with a Gibbs slap. "Sorry boss."

"I want to tell you something. I'm one going to say it once so pay attention." He ordered.

"Yes boss."

"When I asked you to join NCIS, I did it because I saw something in you I liked. I found out that you reminded me of myself when I was younger." He saw Tony smile. "When I was younger, I fell in love with Shannon. She was everything to me." He sucked in a breath. "When she and Kelly were killed, I lost it. I knew I would never love someone as much as I loved them. But I now see the same love that I had with you and Ziva."

"Boss I..."

"Dammit DiNozzo, let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Over the years I saw something change in you. When I made the biggest mistake in my life, leaving Ziva in Tel Aviv, your took charge. After no contact for 3 months, you became so obsessed in finding her, and you did. You saved her life DiNozzo. Since then, you made it your job to protect and love her." He paused for a minute.

"Boss, I don't know what to say. I don't know how it happened but I fell in love. But how does this tie into me saying I wish you were my father?" Tony questioned.

"Because DiNozzo, I am, somewhat, you father." He looked at Tony. "A father is someone who protects and supports their children. I know you have a father that loves you, but you always said he was never around. I'm trying to say that you have become the son I've always wanted, and it's only right that I give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cloth that had something wrapped up in it.

Tony held out his hand and Gibbs handed to him. He carefully unwrapped the cloth and saw what was inside. "Oh my god! Oh god! Boss this it..." He was speechless. In his hand was the wedding ring that his boss gave Shannon.

"I never met anyone special enough to give it to. You talked care of her Anthony. You show her that you love her everyday. Make her happy, cherish each other." Gibbs let his tears fall. Tony embraced him with a giant bear hug.

"Thank you boss. Thank you so much." Tony cried. "I love you."

Gibbs tighten his grip. "I love you too, DiNozzo." They pulled apart and Gibbs wiped away the fallen tears. He slapped the back of Tony's head. "Now don't think this changes anything. I'm still you boss."

"Got it." He laughed. Gibbs nodded and made his way back to Ziva's room and the others. Tony fell back into a chair to better admire the ring. It was a gold band. In the center laid a small clear diamond that was embedded in the band. Tony couldn't help but laugh while shedding a few tears. He carefully wrapped the ring back up and went back to the others. When he entered the room, Abby jumped into his arm and demanded to know everything. With Gibbs' permission, he told them what happened and showed them the ring.

With everyone gone, Tony sat back in his chair and told Ziva about the crazy day he had. He pulled out the ring, still can't believing this was Shannon's, and decided to put in on her finger. _Perfect fit. _He thought. He kissed he cheek and the rest of the night, he held her hand, staring at the ring.

**So...What do you think? Gibbs gave Tony his wedding ring. My favorite part when I wrote this was when Gibbs told Tony he loves him (As a son). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's chapter 4. I'll probably write one more chapter, but it'll be more like an Epilogue. So, thanks for all the reviews you gave me and I hope you Enjoy and Please keep Reviewing!**

Tony woke up from the sun that was shining through the window. He looked at Ziva who's been in the hospital for 4 days. Yesterday night felt unreal. He had this emotional talk with his boss Gibbs and he gave him something, saying that he deserves this because Gibbs thinks of him as a son. When he saw Ziva's hand, he knew everything that happened was real. On her finger was the ring Gibbs gave him that belonged to Shannon.

The team came by to visit like they always do before going to work. Abby brought flowers and McGee brought Tony coffee and donuts. Ducky brought a book that was Ziva's favorite and told Tony he should read it to her. While Tony talked to the others, Gibbs made his way beside Ziva's bed. He would whisper something in her ear and kiss her forehead. Before leaving, he saw the ring and smiled. "Call if there's any change." He said, before heading back to work.

DiNozzo, making his way back to his oh so favorite chair, sat down and grabbed the book Ducky brought. He took Ziva's hand and began reading. Half way through the book, Tony fell asleep.

She thought she was dreaming. All she could see was darkness. She could hear Tony's voice in the background, telling her to wake up and that he loves her. _Wait, he loves me_. She thought. With whatever strength she could manage to find, she decided to use it to wake up.

Tony, still sleeping with the book in his lap, felt Ziva move her fingers. He bolted up out of his chair and leaned by her side. "Ziva!" He stared at her hand. It happened again. Her fingers slowly moved and formed them to grip his thumb. Tony's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Ziva, you can do it. Come on my ninja." He used his other hand to stroke her cheek. When he did that, her eyes opened. God how he missed her brown eyes.

When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She focused on the figure above her and when everything came into focus, she realized it was Tony. She went to take a breath but found out she couldn't. The tube down her throat was breathing for her. This caused her to panic. She tried sitting up but the pain in her side prevented her to.

Tony saw Ziva panicking. Her heart rate was going faster judging by the beeping noise coming from the machines. "Ziva! Ziva calm down." He gently held her down. "Nurse Brandi! Doctor! Anybody!" He yelled. He turned back to Ziva. "Everything's going to be Ok."

4 nurses, including Brandi, and a doctor came rushing in. "Tony stand back." Brandi ordered. They all huddled around Ziva while Tony stood in the back.

"Ms. David, do you want the tube out?" The doctor asked. She nodded. "Ok, I want you to exhale on the count of 3." A nurse stood by him with an oxygen mask. "Alright, 1...2...3." He pulled out the tube while she exhaled and after that, Ziva sucked in a breath. To Tony, it was like music to his ears. Nurse Brandi came by and told him to wait outside because they need to change her bandage.

Out in the waiting room, Tony stood there full of excitement. He decided to call his boss.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, she's awake! Ziva, she's awake!" He told his boss everything that's happening.

"Alright Tony, well you stay with her and we'll be by tonight."

Tony put his phone away and waited to see Ziva. 5 minutes later, nurse Brandi came out and told him that he can go see her. He entered the room and saw Ziva sleeping. The tube was gone and she looked peaceful. He sat down be her side and held her hand. Right when he grabbed it, her eyes opened.

"T...Ton..." She tried saying.

"Hey take it easy." He whispered.

"Tony..." She smiled.

"You know how much I've missed that." Seeing her smile was the best thing that's happened. He saw her glance at his watch that was still on her wrist. "Oh, I put that on you to let you know I was here. I went home to change and I was afraid you might wake up with me gone."

"I...I knew...you were here."

"Now, how did you know? Did your Mossod ninja senses tell you?" He joked.

"I heard you." She felt tears run down her cheeks. "Did you mean what you said?"

Tony wiped the tears with his thumb. "Every word. Ziva, ever since the bombing, my feelings for you changed. I realized that we could have died in that elevator and I would have never been able to tell to that, I love you Ziva David." He cleared his throat so that he could continue. "I told the boss man about it and he was fine with it. He also...well yesterday night, he told me that he thought of me as his son."

"I knew...I knew he did. I could see...see it in his eyes."

"Well I never knew." They both chuckled. "Anyways, last night we had an emotional talk and I mentioned that I...that I would want to marry you."

Ziva looked at him in shock.

"I know it's earlier, but he gave me this." He raised her hand.

Ziva saw the most beautiful but simple looking ring on her finger. She started to cry.

"It was Shannon's." He said with tears in his eyes. "He said, no other was worth giving away this ring. But he saw the way I looked at you, how we remind him of him and Shannon, and decided that, you were worth giving the ring too." Tony kissed her knuckles. "So, Ziva, will you...in the future, marry me?"

She smiled and cried. "Yes! Yes I will! I love you Tony!"

"Words can't describe how much I love you." He leaned about head, inches away from her lips. "Do I have permission to kiss you?" He whispered.

"Yes..."

The kiss was magical. It was nothing big, but both agents could feel the passion in the kiss. They pulled apart. "You know, this reminds me of a movie..." Tony said.

"Don't ruin it DiNozzo." She smiled.

Later that night, the teamed showed up. Abby screamed with excitement and hugged Ziva. She demanded to know what Ziva's answer was to Tony. When they were done, McGee and Ducky came up and told her they were glad she's Ok. They left to go home, saying they'll come back tomorrow. Tony followed them to their cars.

Gibbs, being the only one in the room, went to Ziva.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ziva cried.

"Hey, come here." She slowly sat up and he hugged her. "You mean everything to Tony. It's only right that I gave him the ring. You two have something special."

"I said yes." She whispered.

"I knew you would."

"When we...um...can you..." She struggled to ask.

"Yes. I would be honored to walk you do the aisle." He helped her lay back down. He saw Tony arriving in the door way. "You take care of him."

"I will." She promised.

Gibbs gave Tony a hug before he left.

"I think you should get some sleep." Tony said walking back to his chair.

"Your not going to bug me about what Gibbs said."

"Oh, I will." He smiled. "But later." He went to sit down but...

"Tony!" Ziva stopped him. "Can you...?"

He nodded. Helping her slide over, he got on the bed and laid by her side. He moved his arm so her head was resting on his shoulder under his neck. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ziva." He whispered.

"I love you Tony." She replied. Taking on last glance at the ring on her finger, she snuggled next to Tony and both agents went to sleep.


	5. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for awhile. College finals are starting and I've been busy. So, this will be the Epilogue I promised to write. It will be very short, sorry. It will be set in the future on how I think everyone will be. Again, I'm sorry! Enjoy and Please Review!**

The passed few days have been life changing, especially for Tony and Ziva. When she was released from the hospital, Tony immediately insisted that she move in with him. For one, she still needs to recover. The other reason is because they finally admitted their feelings and are in love.

Three months later, they got married. Ziva's father was displeased but eventually accepted her decision. They got married in Paris. Tony enlisted McGee to be his best man and Ziva chose Abby to be the maid of honor. When the wedding began, Gibbs walked Ziva down the aisle. He handed her off to DiNozzo, but not before giving him a head slap.

After their wedding and 3 week honeymoon in Hawaii, because Tony wanted a real Hawaiian shirt, they bought a their first house close to where Gibbs lives. At first, they didn't want to but Ziva found out she was pregnant, so they wanted to be near someone they trusted. And of course, 9 months later, Ziva gave birth a healthy baby girl. Tony held her for the first time and became the happiest and luckiest man in the world. They had trouble with her name but eventually agreed on Kelly Jenny Tali DiNozzo, in memory of Gibb's daughter, the teams beloved Director, and Ziva's sister. They also made McGee and Abby Kelly's Godparents.

Gibbs finally retired after one more year and he made Tony the new agent in charge. Ducky also retired and made Palmer the new medical examiner. McGee was moved to Senior Field Agent and Ned Dorneget became Probie. Ziva was excited to return to work but Tony argued that she didn't. He told her that he couldn't risk Kelly losing both parents in the line of work. Ziva, of course, said they would be fine, but Tony begged and she eventually agreed. Since Ziva didn't want to leave NCIS for good, she instead became the new weapons and hand-to-hand combat trainer for all new agents joining NCIS.

Everything was perfect. Tony and Ziva sat at home watching their baby sleep.

"I love you." Tony kissed his wife.

"I will always love you." Ziva kissed him back knowing that this is the life she's always wanted and she won't changed it for anything.

**Like I said, very short. I'm sorry to you all. I still hope you've enjoyed!**


End file.
